


Hungry for You

by victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coercion, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, High School, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have been dating for six months. They're both seniors in high school and there's not much they haven't experienced together... except one thing: sex without a condom. Yuuri has always been adamant about waiting until after college when they are married or mated to do that. But can Victor change his mind?





	Hungry for You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted a fic where Victor convinces Yuuri to fuck bareback and they both enjoy it so much. I have tagged for some dub-con and coercion, so be cautious if that's not your thing or you might find it triggering.

"Come on, baby, you know you want it," he whispered against the shell of Yuuri's ear. God, it was unfair how that voice alone could make Yuuri melt. "When are you gonna stop being such a goody two shoes all the time?"

Yuuri knew it was wrong and if anyone else had asked it of him, he would have slapped them and maybe even blocked them out of his life… but this was Victor. Hot, sexy, beautiful Victor who for some bizarre reason had decided to date Yuuri. Not only date him, but kiss him, touch him, and make love to him. Victor had even been with him for over six months now. There wasn't much they hadn't yet explored together and it seemed Victor was dying to finish that job.

"I don't know…" Yuuri replied, his tone hesitant and a little anxious. "I'm not on birth control. I don't want to get pregnant," he admitted.

Victor scoffed. "As long as I don't knot you, the chances are small, baby. Besides, I'll even pull out if you want…" The alpha's lips pressed a sinful trail of sweet kisses down his jaw, over his scent gland, and onto his collarbone.

The tempting way Victor spoke about it made Yuuri want it even more, but a nagging voice inside him kept telling him it was a bad idea. After all, it wasn't just pregnancy he needed to avoid. All his sex ed lessons kept flashing through his mind and it was an anxiety so drilled into him that he couldn’t help thinking about it.

"What about… you know… the other stuff?" Yuuri whimpered as Victor laved his tongue over his neck.

"What other stuff?" the alpha murmured against his skin.

"You know…" the omega said with a shrug as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Infections and diseases…"

Victor pulled away from him immediately and looked down in shock at his boyfriend. "I've never been with anyone but you, what diseases do you think I have?" 

"I don't know," Yuuri scrambled to say. "I just… I'm just scared."

The alpha smiled then, his predatory grin that made Yuuri leak slick everywhere. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You know I'll always take care of you, _my precious little kitten._ "

Yuuri shuddered. There was nothing that turned him on more than when Victor spoke in Russian. His cock was straining hard against his pants, but he couldn't stop his anxiety. "Don't you think we should wait until after college? Or once we're mated properly?"

It was Victor's turn to shrug then. "We can if we want, but personally, I'd rather spend the next few years being able to feel your tight, wet ass around my cock."

 _Fuck_. Yuuri was weak for Victor talking dirty. He’d dreamt about feeling Victor’s bare skin inside his ass, feeling the alpha’s hot come dripping from his hole, but Victor was right. Yuuri was a goody two shoes. He’d always done everything by the book. But something inside him stirred at the thought of finally giving into his strong, sexual urges. What was he holding back for? Victor wasn’t going to judge him for being too slutty before mating. No one was going to know. It could just be his and Victor’s little secret.

But Yuuri wasn’t certain just yet.

“And what if I do it?” he asked with a self-satisfied smile. “What will you give me in return?”

Victor grinned, looking like a cat who got the cream. He rolled his hips where he was laid on top of Yuuri, pressing his groan against the bulge in Yuuri’s jeans. “Oh, my Yuuri, you know I would give you absolutely anything you wanted,” he replied in a sultry, low voice. The alpha pressed his lips feverishly to his omega and grasped his face tight with his hands. His tongue explored the warm, wet cavern of Yuuri’s mouth before he pulled away again for air.

“Name it and I’ll do it,” Victor continued as he began to press kisses along Yuuri’s jaw and neck. “Would you like me to suck your pretty little cock? Or… perhaps you’d like me to eat your ass? It is so delicious…”

Yuuri shuddered and let out a little breathy moan in response. “Oh, Victor, anything… Everything,” he responded as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Yes, yes, okay.”

Victor pulled away and beamed. “Yes, you’re sure?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, alpha. Fuck me bare.”

Victor didn’t need to be told twice. He lunged on top of Yuuri again with a fierce growl. His hands tore at Yuuri’s soft, yellow t-shirt until it tore down the middle. The newly revealed skin was pale and creamy and Victor couldn’t resist leaning down to nip tiny red bite marks into it. With every scratch of his teeth, Yuuri was writhing and moaning, so Victor moved upward and began to suck on one of Yuuri’s nipples.

“Oh, holy shit!” Yuuri cried out in ecstasy. “Alpha, please… I want more.”

Victor could never say no to his precious omega. He bit down lightly on the perky, pink nipple in his mouth and teased the tip with his tongue until the omega was rocking his hips upward uncontrollably.

“Yes, that’s it, baby. Give me everything,” Victor whispered as he kissed down his lover’s stomach until he reached the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans where his treasure trail began. “I can’t wait to taste you. It’s been far, far too long…”

In a few moments, Victor had unbuttoned Yuuri’s jeans and pulled them down and off alongside his boxers. Now, the eighteen-year-old omega lay naked and Victor took in the view with a groan. “I have the most perfect omega in the entire world,” he growled, “no-one else is as beautiful as you, Yuuri.”

The omega’s cheeks flamed. “If y-you say so, Victor,” he stuttered.

With a smirk in Yuuri’s direction, Victor lowered himself to the bed once more until he could kiss the tops of Yuuri’s thighs and make his way up to the omega’s hard, throbbing cock. He kissed around the base of it, drawing out whimpers and moans from his lover, before finally leaning back and kissing the tip. There was precome there and the alpha moaned as he felt it on his lips. He licked them and swallowed down the salty liquid.

“Exquisite,” he commented. Before Yuuri had a chance to respond, Victor had engulfed his cock and began to suck it like he was gagging for it. His tongue slid along the underside of Yuuri’s length, tracing along a vein that lay there, before he finally wrapped his lips solely around the head and began to suck. Victor’s cheeks were hollowed from the action and he glanced up to see Yuuri’s eyes closed and his face twisted in an expression of pure ecstasy.

That was exactly how he wanted Yuuri to look every day for the rest of their lives.

After a few more seconds of lavishing Yuuri’s entire cock with attention, Victor pulled off and gripped underneath Yuuri’s knees. He pushed them upward until the omega was practically bent in half and looked down at his ass hole. The tight, little entrance was covered in shiny wetness and looked like it was begging to be fucked. Every now and then, Yuuri’s hole would flutter like it was desperate to pull something inside of it. Victor practically howled at the sight.

“God, you’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you, Yuuri?” Victor said as he held Yuuri in place and stared down at the pretty sight before him. “You always get so good and wet for me. Is that because I turn you on, baby?”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri replied in a husky voice. “You turn me on so much.”

Victor smiled. “Good. I always want you to enjoy this just as much as I do, if not more. I love how you smell when you’re horny and I love it even better when you smell satisfied…” He leaned down once more, but this time, Victor’s tongue pressed against the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. He dragged it along until he’d gathered a large amount of slick on his tongue before swallowing it down with a smile.

“God, you still taste just as good as the very first time, Yuuri,” he remarked. “So sweet and intense… I don’t think I’ll ever get bored of this.” He dived back down and started eating out Yuuri’s ass with more fervour. His mouth was dribbling a mixture of slick and spit as he tongued at Yuuri’s hole and pressed the against the muscle of the rim there. He pushed his tongue inside and moaned against Yuuri’s ass.

Above him, Yuuri was arching his back and pressing his ass against Victor’s face, enjoying the intense pleasure Victor was giving him with his tongue. “Oh, God, Vitya..” he mumbled as he reached behind himself and gripped the headboard. “It feels so good.”

Victor pulled away with slick and spit covering his chin. “Just wait until I’m inside you with my bare cock,” he said as he began to unzip his jeans. “It’s going to feel amazing, baby. It’s going to be warm and there will be no awful plastic keeping us apart…” As he continued to speak, Victor shucked off his pants and boxers before pulling off his t-shirt and scrambling back on top of Yuuri. The alpha gripped his hard length and pressed it against Yuuri’s sloppy wet hole.

In unison, the love birds moaned at the feel of each other naked against one another for the first time. Victor felt like he was struggling to breathe with the euphoria bubbling inside him. “God, Yuuri, you’re so wet and warm. I’m not going to be able to hold back, my darling…”

“Don’t,” Yuuri replied as he rocked his hips causing Victor’s cock to rub against his rim. “Take me, Victor.”

The alpha groaned and in one hard thrust, he buried the entirety of his cock deep inside his omega. It was the very first time Victor had ever been inside someone like this since Yuuri was the only person he’d ever slept with. He couldn’t believe how incredible it felt. Yuuri was burning hot inside and the wet slide as Victor pushed in made his cock throb. There was never going to be any better sensation than this.

Meanwhile, Yuuri’s thoughts were similar. He wound his arms around Victor tight and gasped in surprise as he felt Victor’s cock for the first time properly. He was surprised by the warmth of it and how he could feel every tiny movement, every twitch and pulse. It felt so much more real like this and Yuuri wondered how he had ever held back.

“Yuuri, this is… so fucking amazing. Your ass… I…” Victor couldn’t finish what he was saying. He desperately pulled out and thrust hard and fast back in. He was lost to the sheer bliss of making love to Yuuri in the purest way he could. In response, Yuuri wrapped his legs tight around Victor’s waist and cried out.

“Yes, Victor, yes, fuck me harder,” he begged.

That was the last straw. The two of them were lost to an unrelenting and powerful rhythm as they joined together over and over again. The slap of wet skin was loud in Yuuri’s bedroom and he was thankful that his parents were out so they couldn’t hear. They kissed constantly while they fucked, like they might die if they didn’t. They shared each breathy exhale and each intake of breath, breathing in one another until their scents were so intermingled they couldn’t distinguish one from the other.

In that moment, there was no Yuuri and Victor. They were together and so intimately connected. Neither of them had ever experienced such ecstasy before. Victor started being unable to pull so far out of Yuuri, instead choosing to stay close and keep his thrusts shallower, but still just as desperate as before.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…” Victor chanted, unable to form a coherent sentence as he held his lover close and fucked him with everything he had.

“V-Victor, I’m so close,” Yuuri told him as he felt the alpha’s dick rubbing over his sweet spot repeatedly. “I want to come with you inside me… Please…”

“Yes, baby,” Victor growled, “you’re going to come around my cock, just from my cock. I’m gonna make sure of it.” Feeling more determined than ever, Victor quickened his pace and nailed Yuuri harder to the bed, pushing his thighs up closer to his chest and managing to press deeper inside with the new angle.

“Victor! Victor! Vic--!” Yuuri screamed as he finally came, spurting thick, long ropes of come all up his belly and chest. He gripped onto Victor’s shoulder tight and held him as close as he possibly could as he shuddered from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“That’s it, gorgeous, that’s it,” Victor murmured as he continued to pound Yuuri’s ass over and over. “I can’t believe how good your ass feels… God, Yuuri, please… Let me come inside. Let me knot your beautiful, tight ass.”

For a moment, Yuuri’s heart stopped and he felt shocked, but then he relaxed. He knew the risks. He knew he might get pregnant, but right then he didn’t care. He’d never planned to have babies at eighteen, but if they were Victor’s, Yuuri could cope.

“Yes, yes, knot me, alpha,” Yuuri agreed with a shaky nod.

Within an instant, Victor was growling and burying his cock as deep as he could while his cock swelled and masses of hot, sticky come spilled inside Yuuri’s ass. The alpha moaned his relief and then gripped Yuuri’s face, pulling him close and smashing their lips together as his knot grew to full size.

“That’s it, baby. Take it all. You take me so well. You were born to take my knot, weren’t you?” he whispered as he began to kiss around Yuuri’s lips, his chin and his cheeks. “You’re my everything.”

“And you’re mine,” Yuuri agreed. The two of them pressed their foreheads together and in that silent moment, they knew that no matter what the consequences were of their lust, they could face them as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
